


Fixing Kirby's Moveset

by The_General_Gist



Series: The Ideas Guy [6]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: Warning: Like the person who inspired me to write this(DukeofDorks on YouTube), I am no expert on game design and am fully aware of how idealistic my imagination can be.Anyway, like DukeofDorks, the emphasis is "How would (character) fight?" and not a walking reference to said character, in this case being Kirby.
Series: The Ideas Guy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761313
Kudos: 4





	Fixing Kirby's Moveset

The main 'thing' in Kirby games is the Copy Ability. However, it wasn't always that way. Copy Abilities weren't introduced until Kirby's Adventure, the second game in the series. In Kirby's Dreamland, we only had Kirby's Starspit(and a few powerups) to rely on. Even now, some players challenge themselves by playing Kirby games without Copy Abilities.

I want to include both Kirby's Copy Ability, AND pay homage to playing without an ability. Kirby doesn't just start the levels with a random ability, after all.

The majority of Kirby's moveset would be made up of kick attacks, much like how it actually is in Smash. This is an all-in-all reference to Kirby's ability to hurt enemies by Sliding. Kirby's arials, however, would also take inspiration from the airpuff attack, which is primarily used to deflate Kirby when flying.

Aside from his standard special, Kirby's special attacks would be, in part, inspired by the items used in Kirby's Dreamland, with one exception.

Kirby's up-special would use the Leaf, enhancing his airpuff to push him upwards. His side-special would be the Spicy Curry. Kirby's Down-Special, however, would be the Ally Discharge from both Kirby Super Star(and its remake Ultra) and Kirby Star Allies.

Kirby's standard special is where the real fun starts. In Smash, it only copies an opponent's standard special. Instead, I'd like to copy the ENTIRE moveset! 

There would be translation difficulties, of course, but we can adapt for that. Additionally, Kirby's Hats wouldn't necessarily be of other fighters. The hat would change depending on what move is used, associating moves with abilities from the Kirby Series. 'What about idol animation and such?' You ask. Hats weren't introduced until Super Star, and didn't become a Main Stay until... Air Ride, if I remember my release dates correctly. Character-appropriate would go to moves that wouldn't fit in any pre-existing abilities(Bayonetta, for example). Lastly, Kirby would only mimic movesets, not gimmicks like Arsene.

Of course, then there's the (dark)matter of Kirby's Final Smash. I personally think the Ultra Sword is overused(even if RtDL is my favorite game). Instead of using Final Weapons or Gimmicks, I'd recommend one of Kirby's One-Use Abilities. I'm personally partial to Crash, but anything THAT ISN'T COOK will do just nicely.


End file.
